


Back to the Start

by SonjaJade



Series: Silver Stars [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Redecorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Their winter wedding leads them back to where their relationship began- a hotel in Wiesbaden, Germany.  Unfortunately, they’re unable to relive too many memories, but Levi works something out with the staff that may just suit their needs.





	

Erwin’s proposal at Motley Crue’s last ever show had been a Christmas surprise that Levi did not expect.  He anticipated a proposal at some point, however.  He’d even considered proposing himself on Erwin’s birthday.  And their winter wedding seemed a logical amount of time between the engagement and the hitching, though according to Hanji there should be at the very least eighteen months between the two events.  Trying to decide whether to have a destination wedding or a small gathering at home had been more difficult than they either one had hoped.  What to wear had been another headache…

But despite all the twists and turns from beginning to end, there was never any doubt in their minds where they would be going for the honeymoon.

Wiesbaden hadn’t changed much in the six years since they’d last visited.  The Hyatt hotel shone in the glittering January sunshine, the place where their love had finally been realized in the flesh; a single room full of nostalgia and happy memories.

Though their friends insisted they spend the next three weeks in the honeymoon suite, Erwin wouldn’t hear it.  Room 547 was going to be their home base while they explored Europe, pinkie promising Hanji that they would actually leave the room this time.

“Here we are,” Erwin said giddily as he swiped the door key in the lock.  Levi looked past him as he opened the door and saw the color of the walls was different.  He frowned as he helped maneuver the luggage cart into the room.

The walls were a warm cream color, with an unusual wallpaper half way up that reminded Levi of a half assed painted fence.  Instead of two queen beds there was one king with plain white linens- nothing like the patterned comforters that he’d sliced a corner from before leaving the last time.

“I hate it,” he said.

Erwin didn’t say anything for a moment.  Then he sat down on the bed and sighed. “I do, too.”

Levi’s fingers touched the strange wallpaper, feeling its processed texture.  “It’s too gold.  Too warm.”

“It’s modern old lady,” Erwin murmured.  “Looks like something my mom would’ve done.”

Levi joined him on the mattress, taking Erwin’s remaining hand and linking their fingers together.  He looked down at his shoes and gestured at the floor.  “At least the carpet’s the same.”

Erwin closed his eyes.  “I remember the gray walls, the silver tone accents, the sheer white and heavy gray curtains, the super white lampshades…  The _two_ beds with their crisp white sheets and the modern patterned coverlets- that’s what I was looking forward to.”

Levi hadn’t seen Erwin this disappointed in a long time.  He squeezed his hand and leaned in to kiss his cheek.  “We can go somewhere else.  Make new memories. Hell, just rent a car and travel all over, stay every night in a different place.”

Erwin nodded.  “We can stay tonight, but I think that might be a better idea in the long run.  Just rent a car and go see every place, really make the most of our trip this time.”  He leaned over and kissed Levi properly.  “I’m starving.  Want to head downstairs for some grub?”

“Sure,” Levi replied.  “Let me go settle our arrangements with the front desk first though.  No need in checking in for three weeks when it’s only going to be one night.”

“I think I’ll take a shower while you do that,” Erwin said as he kicked off his loafers.

Levi took a moment to find his wallet in his carry-on bag, then made sure Erwin didn’t need help getting his prosthetic off before getting in the shower.  Once he was safely stripped and getting the water going, Levi left for the lobby.

He spoke in German to the woman at the counter, explaining to her that there’d been something come up and that they’d have to leave in the morning.  “I’m sorry to have to get a refund as soon as we get here,” he apologized.

“We’re terribly sorry that you can’t stay longer with us, Herr Ackerman!” the young lady said with a frown.  “It’ll take just a moment to authorize the chargeback with my manager.”  She called her higher-up from the desk phone, and while she typed at the computer, he opened his wallet to retrieve the credit card the room had been put on, just in case she needed to slide it to put the money back.

He happened to catch sight of the swath of fabric he’d cut from one of the comforters when he visited six years ago.  He reached in and fingered it a moment, the silky feel of the sateen snagging on his rough fingertips.

“Hey, I know this is a long shot,” he said to the clerk, “but would you guys happen to still have any blankets left like this?”  He showed them the patch of worn fabric just as the manager walked up.

“Oh, that’s our old bedding,” the man in the gray suit replied.  “I think I’ve got maybe five rooms that haven’t been switched over yet.”

Levi’s eyes widened.  “Really?  What size beds are they?”

The manager lifted an eyebrow.  “I believe two kings, three queens and two twins, why?”

Levi leaned on the counter.  “Can I buy both the king ones? And then switch my room to a room with two queen beds?”

The manager didn’t understand why Levi wanted the comforters, but made him an offer that Levi immediately agreed to.  The man even threw in one of the generic pictures that hung on the wall.  By the time Levi returned, Erwin had gotten his arm back on, dressed, and was watching television while sitting rather stiffly on the bed.

“Was there a problem?” he asked, flipping the TV off.

“The opposite.  C’mon, I got a surprise for you.”

He explained that they had to move rooms and to take everything with them.  They wrangled the luggage cart back out to the hallway and back to the elevator, going up to the top floor and all the way down to the opposite side of the building.

This time, Levi opened the door, and immediately he felt a grin bloom on his face.  “Now this is more like it.”

Cool gray walls, two queen beds, silver touches, darker gray leather chairs, and a still breathtaking view of the Rhine River.  Everything was even oriented the same way as before, with the beds along the right-hand side of the room.

Erwin’s mouth dropped open.  “How’d you manage this?”

“They haven’t finished renovating,” he said.  “And that’s not all.  I bought the last two king sized comforters in this pattern.  We get take them home when we leave.”

Erwin grabbed Levi around the waist and twirled him around.  “I love you to death, old man!”  His mouth crashed into his and Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck.

“We’ll have to make tonight count; we’re still leaving in the morning.  But at least we can bring a piece of this back with us.”

Erwin nodded as he sat Levi back on his feet.  “Then let’s start with food, and then after we can come up here and have dessert,” he commented with a devilish smirk.

Levi shook his head.  “Such a dirty boy.”

“Hey, it’s our honeymoon, I’m allowed to be dirty.”

Well, he couldn’t argue with that.  “Alright, then.  Let’s get down to the restaurant, because I’m beginning to think dessert sounds really good right now.”

Erwin laughed, leaning down for another kiss before opening the door and leading them to dinner.


End file.
